


Redemption

by Flerkin_Marvelous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flerkin_Marvelous/pseuds/Flerkin_Marvelous
Summary: Ok. I've been having a good read of JudeLaws Tumblr page and thought I'd take up a silent challenge there.Carol decided not to send Yon-Rogg back to Hala after a conversation revealed that he would be executed. This will be an emotional roller coaster for both Yon-Rogg and Carol and will lead to an unexpected friendship that no one saw coming.





	1. Chapter 1

Yon-Rogg watched as Carol effortlessly dispatched the Nega Bombs in the Earth’s upper atmosphere and watched in awe as she decimated one of Ronan’s ships then sent a pulse of brilliant photonic energy across C-53’s Skyline.

He sighed. He had sealed his death note by not securing Vers and returning her to Hala. Truth was he didn’t want to carry out his orders. He didn’t want to live in a universe where Vers wasn’t free. He could not imprison her, that would destroy her and destroying her would destroy him. Better to die by Vers hands than the supreme Intelligence, there would be honour in this death. 

Vers was always quick to anger, all he had to do was push a few of her buttons and he would join the collective. He readied himself as Vers landed and started to walk towards him. She looked like a goddess that burned bright with the fire of the universe. Yon thought about going out with a fight, and if it had been anyone else he would have. But this was Vers, he had no interest in fighting her in hand to hand combat, he loved her, he had no wish to harm her, so he sheathed his weapon and powered down his gauntlet. **”I’m so proud of you. You’ve come a long ways since I found you that day by the lake. But can you turn off your emotions long enough to take me on? Or will they get the better of you as always? I told you, you’ll be ready the day you could knock me down as yourself. This is that moment! This is that moment, Vers! Turn off the light show, and prove, prove to me, you can beat me without….”** Yon suddenly found himself being hurled across the terrain and into a stone wall. 

Vers walked up to him and he was amazed when she looked down on him and Said **“I have nothing to prove to you”** Vers reached out her hand and he thought about refusing it for a second, but decided against it. As soon as he took her hand she started dragging him across the terrain. She unceremoniously picked him up and threw him into the drop ship. 

**“I can’t go back empty handed”** he informed her, the fight had completely left him. He was mystified, why hadn’t she killed him? 

**“You won’t be empty handed. I’m sending you with a message. Tell the Supreme Intelligence that I’m coming to end it. The war, the lies, all of it.”** She smiled sweetly and all the anger within him dissipated, he could never stay mad at Vers. **“Don’t worry Yon, in 10 or 20 years we’ll probably look back on this day and laugh”** Vers smirked. 

Yon couldn’t help but smile. And sighed **” Ah Vers. I wish that could be true, but the likely hood is I’ll probably be dead by then.”** He informed her.

Vers frowned at him **“Just what do you mean by that Yon-Rogg”** She sounded concerned. Why did that please him so? 

**“As soon as I abandoned my mission in your retrieval I committed treason Vers. I will be executed as soon as I have been debriefed.”** He smiled ruefully. He could literally see her thinking about what he had just said. Analysing every word, word by word. She made an exasperated sound as she exhaled, closed her eyes and shook her head. 

**“Oh for goodness sake”** Vers sighed and then promptly knocked him out. 

* * *

**”Let me get this straight, golden boy gives you some bleeding heart story about getting executed and you decide not to send him home with his tail between his legs?”** Fury asked Carol incredulously. Carol slumped into her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose; she was starting to get a headache. 

**”Look Fury, I know you don’t like Yon-Rogg but he’s been for all intent and purposes my best friend and mentor for the last 6 years. He’s helped me through my nightmares. And yes admittedly he helped cause them, but He didn’t need to get out of bed at stupid o’clock in the morning to help me battle with my demons. He kept me safe and stuck up for me when he didn’t need to. I can’t kill him, I…I care for him”** She chose her words very carefully. 

Fury leaned back in his chair, both elbows on the chair arms while pressing his fingers into a steeple point, he raised one eyebrow and stared at Carol while he analysed what she had just said. **”You’re in love with that homicidal bastard”** Fury was absolutely dumbfounded

**”He is not a homicidal bastard! He's a soldier like you or I”** Carol told Fury with her eyes starting to glow with fire. 

**”Just following orders don't cut it Danvers. May I remind you he ordered me and your friends’ to be dumped into space”** He growled in response. 

**”Technically that was Min-Erva not Yon-Rogg. Now. She was a homicidal maniac”** she hissed. 

Fury searched his memory. He had to admit it was the blue bitch that gave the order. He inhaled a deep breath and looked at Carol apologetically. **So where are we going to keep him? We aint got no prison strong enough to hold him here yet”**

Carol calmed down quite quickly, feeling guilty at her outburst **”I’m sorry Fury. I’ve always felt so protective over Yon. I don’t know why. He’s a big boy that can take care of himself”** She grinned. 

**”As I said. You’re in love with him”** Fury smiled solemnly. **”There’s no accounting for taste”** he grinned 

**”I am not in love with him”** she nervously laughed at the comment. 

**”Are too!”** he laughed as he playfully punched her shoulder **”Seriously though. Where are we going to keep him?”** he asked again. 

**”I’ve asked Talos to keep him on Mar-Vells cruiser at the moment until I can manage to get through to him. He genuinely thinks that he is saving the universe and that the Supreme Intelligence are gods, I’m going to check in on him now. Do you know anything about deprogramming someone who has been brainwashed?”** She asked Fury

**”Maybe both me and Talos can take a crack at it; I suspect that our new friend has had some training in this area. From what you’ve told me the Skrull like playing with the mind”** he thought out loud **”Mind if I come with?”**

Carol smiled **”Sure why not. Come on, let’s go. No time like the present”** she informed him. **”See you a little later you two”** she called out to Maria and Monica. She motioned Fury through the door and over to their makeshift spaceship. **”Buckle up Fury. This is going to get a little bumpy”** and couldn’t help but grin as she looked at Fury who now wore the most humungous Cheshire grin she had ever seen. 

* * *

**”Ok. Lets open him up”** That voice was so familiar. But Yon couldn’t quite concentrate. It suddenly didn’t seem important and he was suddenly back on Hala with his family. **”We go Supremor meal?”** A young Yon-Rogg squealed excitedly causing his father to smile with genuine amusement. 

**”I didn’t think Kree had the ability to smile”** another voice said and laughed when someone pointed out it must have been gas. 

**”Knock it off you lot”** ” the first voice ordered. Yon-Rogg was beginning to question his sanity. He was transported to the Supremor’s’ lavish hall with the largest table full of food and drink he had ever seen. 

**”I thought the bastard looked familiar”** the first voice sighed. It sounded sad Yon thought, but why? 

Yon was just about to run over to his families seating area when his father took his hand and led him outside. **”What wrong bapa”** Yon asked his father, but his father didn’t answer him. He just continued leading him away from the hall. Then an explosion rang out. There was screaming and shouting then another explosion, and then eerie silence, all Yon-Rogg could hear was the crackling and popping of fire. **”What do appen bapa?”** he asked as he turned to face his father and was faced with a strange looking creatrure that was most definitely not his father. The creature looked at Yon sympathetically and walked away leaving a distraught child behind. 

A room full of Skrulls looked at Talos in total shock. **”You rescued him, why?”** one of them asked.

**”Funny story. Seems that some of the Kree have shape shifting qualities too. I had broken into the Kree council chambers and overheard what the Terran’s would call a fund raiser. They were going to kill hundreds of their own just to make the rest of them hate us even more. I naively thought that I could rescue them but I got there too late. I’m not a total monster. The child was at most 4 years old. Although if I had known he was going to grow into this bastard I would have left him in the hall”** Talos growled **”Carry on”** he ordered. 

Yon was confused. Kree killed his family? Now he definitely knew he was taking leave of his senses. No Kree would ever kill another. Would they? Before he could analyse this information any further he was transported to Starforce academy. He had completed his training with the highest scores in every field from archery to fire arms and had found out that he had a flare for tactical planning also. The only record he didn’t beat was Mar-Vells faster than light test scores, which irked him to no end **”Rogg, with me”** Commander Bel-Dann barked at him causing sniggers from his classmates. He took it in his stride, they were beneath him and had heard all of the insults, pink whelp, pink skin, half breed, on one occasion someone had actually called him Terran

**”What have I done wrong Commander?”** a concerned Yon-Rogg asked. 

**”Nothing Rogg. The Supremor has requested you commune with them”** Yon-Rogg starred in disbelief at his Commander. 

**”But only Starforce officers are allowed to commune with the Supremor”** and gasped as he realised that he had actually made Starforce. Pride filled him. All the hard work had paid off and he would soon exact his vengeance on the monsters that had murdered nearly all of his family. The only family member he had left was his brother and that’s only because he had Groot Flu and had to stay home as it was highly contagious. 

****”Come on man, don’t keep the Supremor waiting”**** Bel-Dann shouted as he walked away. 

Yon climbed up the stone steps towards the Supremor hall. He swallowed a lump in his throat, took a deep breath and stepped onto the hexagonal plate that would transport him into the world of the Supreme Intelligence. The only information he had been given was relax and do not fight the tendrils as that would be very painful. He watched the tendrils as they rose up from the floor with more curiosity than fear. They crept around his legs and climbed up over his body slowly connecting to his finger tips, his chest, his neck and finally his temples. 

Yon-Rogg closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was in a room that simmered and glistened with crystal monoliths that stood towering over him. The room was beautiful, it looked like it was made from Xandarian crystals and was far more grandiose than the hall where they worshipped the Supreme Intelligence every year. 

**”Welcome Yon-Rogg, we have been watching you with great interest”** he heard them speak as they started to materialise in front of him. He watched in horror as the Skrull who rescued him as a child stood before him, General Talos


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor old Yon is still being, shall we say interrogated? The Skrulls are starting to see the Kree in a new light.

Part 2

The Control room fell silent and everyone held the same look on their faces. Complete and Utter Shock. 

**”Um, why is the Supreme Intelligence simming me?”** Talos asked with a nervous laugh. Now he knew how his own Sims felt. 

**”Because Yon-Rogg respects and admires you among all others if what we were told is true”** Fiz laughed. The room erupted into fits of laughter. Talos sighed; he was never going to live this down. 

**”Will you lot shut up?”** He asked exasperated. It was true though. He had heard it from a Kree when he was undercover on Kreolia at the main watering hole. Talos had been tasked with finding out as much as he could about the S.I. The only thing anyone knew for certain was the S.I. was housed in the Celestial tower and that they appeared to each individual as the person they respected and admired the most, which unfortunately for Talos didn’t really hit his mission brief. 

Talos had saved Yon-Rogg as an equivalent to a second phase hatchling; he felt that this Kree should be preserved. Something deep within him said that this Kree, Yon-Rogg, Eldest son of general Yar-Rogg of the house of Rogg was important and he needed to live. Then the stupid little shit went and joined Starforce, and then the greatest insult of all, he became Starforces’ great fearless leader. This man was responsible for killing thousands of his brethren. But after all that Yon-Rogg had done Talos still felt deep down that this Kree would be important in the not so distant future. 

The mind miner jumped through Yon-Rogg’s memories and it settled on Yon-Rogg’s first ever mission. He was sent to C53’s Moon to check on an old Kree experiment that now called themselves the Inhumans and lived in a rather impressive city that they had named Attilan. This peaked Talo’s interest. An entire civilisation on Earth’s moon. He’d have to look in on this Kree experiment. Something didn’t sit quite right with Talos though. This memory wasn’t formed properly. It reminded him of Carols’ state of mind when he had her hooked up to the mind miner. **“Strange. Save this memory to the Terran Flash drive Fury gave us”**. He ordered. 

**”Jump forward”** Yon heard the voice order again and once more Yon felt disoriented. He was in the Hellion now trying to bring down Mar-Vell. **”Is she alone?”** He asked Minn-Erva

”No. There’s a Terran piloting the ship”she answered. 

**”This pilot is good for a Terran”** he mused aloud **”He’s actually very good”** he thought to himself. **”What a waste. Shoot them down”** he ordered and watched as the Terran/Kree machine crashed near a lake. **Land near the wreckage. We need to get to Mar-Vell before she destroys the core completely”** he ordered Att-las. The Hellion landed gracefully close by the downed ship. Yon arose from his seat and headed for the bay entrance **”Minn-Erva. With me”** he said as he walked by. They reached the wreckage just in time to see Mar-Vell raise her weapon to fire on the core, so Yon fired without hesitation and killed his former colleague. That’s when he saw the Terran pilot, a woman. She had picked up Mar-Vells gun and pointed it at him **”A warriors spirit”** he thought proudly. 

Every Skrull in the control room looked on in amazement. Respect from a Kree was very unusual, and to give respect to what the Kree regarded as a lesser being was unheard of. **"Got to agree with him there”** Talos smiled **”She is remarkable”**

 **”We have no interest in hurting you”** Yon-Rogg told the woman. 

**”No?! Because all the shooting kinda gave me the wrong impression”** she countered sarcastically. 

**”The energy core. Where is it?”**

**”Pararescues on the way. You have two minutes until you’re surrounded.”** she continued, totally ignoring his question. 

**”Then I see no reason to prolong this conversation”** Yon raised his gun to fire

 **”No wait. You mean that energy core?”** the woman asked and Yon watched the woman as she turned her weapon to the engine and fired. Everyone watched in horror and awe as blue and orange flames hurled both Carol and Yon-Rogg into the air. It should have killed her outright. The surrounding area around her had disintegrated into nothing as she soaked up every bit of energy from the blast, her hands started to glow with this energy and her eyes burned with fire. When she hit the floor she was still sparkling with arcs of energy all over her body. Yon-Rogg composed himself and looked at the Terran in amazement. **”What just happened?”** he thought to himself

 **”Commander, she’s still moving. Permission to fire?”** Minn-Erva asked, she had a great dislike for this backwater planet and picking off one of its inhabitants seemed like a brilliant idea. **“One less Terran to worry about”.** she thought with glee

 **”Hold your fire”** He was suddenly feeling very protective of this Terran woman. She was born on the wrong planet.

 **”There’s nothing left. The core has been destroyed”** Minn-Erva told Yon. Upset that they had failed in their mission. 

**”She absorbed its power. She’s coming with us”** Was all he said to Minn-Erva and noticed a little shard of metal in the dirt, he bent down and picked it up, it simply read **”VERS. An unusual name for a Terran”** he picked Vers up and took her on board the Hellion. 

Yon took Vers straight to the med room and gently placed her on the bed **”Put her in a protective field”** he told Minn-Erva **”We don’t want her blowing up and taking us with her”** but her proudly thought to himself **”She is far too strong for that to happen”**

Yon-Rogg walked into the Supreme Intelligences room as they prepared to return to Hala and as usual he walked onto the Hexagon and waited to be connected to his deity. When he opened his eyes he was staring at General Talos once more. 

He noted that the Supremor’s room had darkened considerably. It looked cold and filled him with a sense of dread. **”What is the meaning of this?”** The supreme Intelligence hissed. **”I told you to bring me the core and Mar-Vell, and you lose the core and execute Mar-Vell. What. Were. You. Thinking?”** They asked him menacingly as they grabbed Yon-Rogg by the throat and lit every nerve ending in his body on fire. Yon-Rogg’s face contorted in pain and screamed as his body burned. **”You have brought us a Terran female, what use is a Terran female to us?”** the Supremor growled.

 **”She absorbed the power of the core Your Intelligence. I think she could be useful"** He managed to get out between his muscle spasms.

The Supreme Intelligence analysed what Yon-Rogg had just told them and smiled menacingly **”You are to be responsible for her. She will need to have her humanity removed. A blood transfusion should be sufficient. You will supply her with the blood that is required seeing it was you that deemed her worthy to join us. Do you understand Yon-Rogg?”**

 **”But your intelligence. This will mate me with her. I am not allowed to take a mate. No pink skin is allowed to mate by law”** He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was then the Supreme intelligences face changed and he stood in front of himself. He was looking into his own eyes as the Supremor’s face distorted into rage and set him alight once more. He screamed and fell to his knees, **”Please your intelligence. Forgive me”** he screamed in pain. He had never felt anything like this, he felt like he was on fire and was burning alive.

 **”You will do as I command, is that clear?”** the S.I. sneered. 

**”Yes. Your. Intelligence.”** Yon managed to gasp out weekly before he lost consciousness. When he awoke he rose to his feet. **”I will not let you down”** he said as he made his way to the med room. **”Minn-Erva. We need to transfuse her”** he told her as he removed his upper body armour and jumped up onto the bed next to Vers. Minn-Erva looked at him in horror. **”Supremor’s orders”** he said menacingly, making sure that she would ask no questions and carry out her orders. Minn-Erva nodded and carried out her orders. Disgusted that Kree blood would be sullied in a Terran body. 

**”Mated? I wonder if she knows.”** Fiz asked

 **”Anybody else suddenly feeling sorry for this Kree?”** Anelle asked. **”No wonder they’re such good fighters. They’re all terrified of their gods”** She added sorrowfully

Yon's memory jumped again. Vers was banging on his door just as Hala’s suns were rising. **Do you know what time it is?”** he sighed tiredly

 **”Can’t sleep”** she grinned. 

**”There are tabs for that”** he had told her

 **”But then I’d be sleeping”** she countered

 **”Dreams again!”** Vers nodded slightly and smiled mischievously. 

**”Want to fight?”** She grinned while wiggling her eyebrows. The control room erupted in laughter at the over exaggerated “Really?” look on Yon-Rogg’s face. But he invited her into his apartment to wait for him as he dressed none the less. 

**”So help me. I’m actually starting to like this guy”** Talos laughed.

His memory shifted once more **”Vers mentioned that you took her to Varn-tek’s gym for training. Isn’t that you personal haunt?”** Minn-Erva asked snidely. 

**”Spit it out Minn-Erva”** Yon-Rogg sighed. He knew how Minn-Erva felt about the whole Vers thing and it was starting to get annoying. 

**”You’re getting too close to her. She is a weapon, not your pet”** she told him through gritted teeth. 

**”I am following my orders Minn-Erva and in case it has escaped you. She is my mate”** he growled. 

Yon was starting to get motion sickness from all this jumping through his memories. **”What is going on?”** he asked. Talos once again looked at Anelle. 

**”Um. How is he aware? He should not know what’s going on”** Talos told Anelle.

 **”Why not?”** Yon asked. Talos turned from the screens and starred at his captive in shock

 **”What, are you?”** he asked curiously, but wasn’t really aiming the question at Yon-Rogg. He was amazed, shocked and damned near fell over when Yon-Rogg did answer him.

**”I am Inhuman”** was his asnwer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you guys are enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think? It is 02:46 in the morning here so please forgive any spelling mistakes :)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talos makes a heartbreaking discovery while searching in Yon-Rogg's mind and Carol has a confession for Fury.

**”So You gonna tell me just what Yon-Rogg is to you that stops you from taking him down?”** Fury asked curiously. Carol sighed; this man just wasn’t going to give up any time soon. 

**”He’s my Commander”** and caught sight of a “Yeah, right” look from Fury. **”and he’s also my mate”** she couldn’t help but laugh when she saw Fury’s expression. 

**”Your mate?”**

**”Yup”** she grinned. 

**”So you married your Commanding officer and this isn’t frowned upon in Kree society?”** he asked, trying not to sound shocked at her revelation. 

**”It is actually** and she wasn’t going to elaborate, but when Fury kept pushing for details she sighed and gave in. He just was not going to let this drop. **Yon’s family are of noble blood. I suppose he would be the equivalent to a Duke or a Viscount on Earth. Anyway they died in an attack on Hala. The Skrulls quite literally wiped out everyone all bar his brother and he himself was executed a while ago for trying to kill Yon. He kept on calling him a charlatan and that he would bring down the Kree Empire if he was allowed to live. He called him a threat to the Supreme Intelligence and that he would bring about the prophecy of the Midnight King and bring an end to all Kree. This left Yon the sole survivor of the house of Rogg. A big no no in Kree law. Law dictates that he would be required to take a mate and rebuild the house of Rogg. Trouble is the pink skins are not allowed to breed so this caused a problem. The Supreme Intelligence had to rewrite the law so that Yon could take a mate, and he chose me. The Supremor knew they wouldn’t be able to sway him so they relented.”** she told Fury who had been listening intently. 

**”So you’re tellin me that the S.I. re-wrote millennia of laws so that Yon-Rogg could take a mate? What makes him so special?”** He asked curiously. 

**”No house is allowed to die off Fury. He was the last Rogg left alive and in order to do what law dictated the law had to be re-written. They couldn’t bring him up on charges for not obeying a law that he was not allowed to obey, so it was the only course of action”** Carol explained. 

**”Nah. Somethin just aint right bout that. We need to explore this further. “**

Carol just left the conversation die as she thought about what Fury had said. She was sure he was reading more into it than need be. 

* * *

Talos was dumbfounded **“That’s that colony on the Earth’s moon aint it?”** He asked no-one in particular. 

********

********

**”Yes. His first mission. They called themselves Inhumans”** Anelle answered. **”Didn’t you say that the memory looked…wrong?”** She asked while trying to find the right words. 

**”Yes. They reminded me of Carol’s frame of mind when we captured her on Torfa”** Talos clarified. **”Could the memory be fake?”** He asked Fiz. Fiz shrugged his shoulders while flinging his arms up in the air causing Talos to sigh **”Well you’re the science guy. So find out”** what was it with these science nerds he kept being allocated? Fiz smiled apologetically and started to play around with the mind miner controls

 **”If it’s not fake his memory should be able to play the memory in its entirety. If it is fake it will jump to a fabricated memory in order to take his mind off of this particular memory”** Fiz explained. Talos nodded. The explanation made sense. 

**”Go on then Fiz. Give it a go”** so that’s exactly what he did. He reset the miner to the C-53 moon project and it immediately jumped to the memory of Talos saving Yon-Rogg” Fiz looked at Talos with a worried look on his face. 

**”Talos. Um, General Sir. If this is the fake memory. How is it you remember it too?”** Talos looked worried. He must have been captured and subjected to pretty much the same procedure as they were carrying out on Yon-Rogg now. His face crumpled in anguish as the realisation dawned on him that it must have been him that had supplied the co-ordinates to the Skrull safe havens all those years ago.

He was suddenly aware of a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. **”You couldn’t have known Talos”** Anelle assured him **”We obtained the mind miner tech from the Kree originally. We would be fools if we thought that they had never used it”** She smiled, her face full of concern. Talos returned her smile with his own. Full with gratitude at his Princess’ understanding. 

Talos cleared his throat and asked Fiz to start to break down the false wall that had been put up between Yon-Roggs' true memories and his fabricated ones. **”I might just rescue you yet kid”** Talos said as he made his excuses and left the control room. He needed to analyse this information to get his head around it and regroup. He still had a feeling that this Kree would be of great use in the battle against the Supreme Intelligence. He stopped walking for a moment as he thought about his last thought. **”He’s not Kree. He’s basically Terran. Well that’s going to piss him off”** he said to himself and burst out laughing as he imagined the look on Yon-Roggs’ face as he informed him of this little detail.

 **”What’s so funny?”** Carol asked as she walked out of the docking bay. 

**”Oh boy”** Talos thought to himself, as his day just got a whole lot worse. You see, he hadn’t really had permission to hook Yon-Rogg up to the mind miner, but it was just too good an opportunity to pass up. 

******”We were just going to have a talk with Yon”** Carol notified him **“care to join us?”** she asked Talos. ****

********

****

********

****

********

****

********

****

**”Ah yes. Bout that”** Talos laughed nervously **“Right. Don’t kill me. But we hooked him up to the mind miner”** he told Carol through nervous laughter and visibly gulped when he saw Carols eyes starting to burn with anger. **”Good job we did to. Coz he aint Kree”** he blurted out quickly. That seemed to work. Carol’s eyes powered down as fast as they had lit up. 

**”What do you mean he’s not Kree?”** she was confused. His eyes were gold like most Kree pink skins. He was strong and resilient like most Kree and he bled blue, like all Kree. How could he possibly not be Kree?”

 **”Lets go to the eatery. I haven’t eaten today and we have much to discuss”** Talos suggested tiredly while holding his arm out in an “After you” action. 

* * *

**”So you’re tellin me that there is a colony of humans that call themselves Inhumans living on the moon?”** Fury asked amazed at what he had just been told. Although, after everything that had happened over the last few days he shouldn’t be really surprised at all. 

**”I’ve yet to find them. They must have cloaking tech, but yeah. They’re real and they’re on the moon somewhere”** Talos sighed, he was tired. The excitement, the fear and the fatigue had all just caught up to him with a big bang. It all hit him like a tidal wave and he just broke down.

 **”What aint you tellin us friend?”** Fury asked sympathetically. He and Carol waited patiently as Talos composed himself and told him about his own fake memory and the knowledge that was probably responsible for thousands of Skrull deaths.

 **”They probably left me alive and kicking just to sell the lie”** he concluded. 

**”Aint nothin you coulda done Talos”** Fury told his new friend in earnest. **”And here was me thinkin Earth had problems. We aint so different after all”**

 **”Is he still hooked up to the miner?”** Carol asked. 

**”Yeah. I asked Fiz to start picking at the virtual wall in Yon-Rogg’s brain. See if we can get him de-programmed and all that. They did a real number on him”** Talos admitted. It was then Fiz entered the eatery and joined them at the table. 

**”The walls are down. It’ll take a while for the memories to take the right format. He’s going to be dreaming for a while. I took the liberty of putting him in Carol’s old cell rather than the usual one as it’s re-enforced. Carol. Are you definitely from Earth?”** Fiz asked. 

**”Well I’ve only had my memories back for a day or so, but yes, I’m certain of it. Why?”** Carol asked confused at Fizs’ question. 

**”Well he can shoot photon blast too”** Fiz told her with a stupid grin on his face. **Oh, and General. We need to re-build the mind miner again. Yon-Rogg pulled a Carol on it”** he informed Talos He couldn’t help but laugh as the faces on his three friends were a cross between you’re kidding me. Really? And oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if anyone is reading my other stories. This one just keeps calling to me. I'm thinking one, maybe two more chapters. We'll just see how angry Yon is first.
> 
> Thanks to Taekmyhaert, Noltran, Sharpsparrow, Cinda, Naypull, Pri, SpuffyBunny , winter_dreaming, Haylie_Myers, and Ninjathrowingstork for your kind words


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yon is feeling vulnerable as his deprogramming is ramped up a notch.

Ard’ran ran into the eatery in a complete panic, **”Fiz, I don’t think you gave Yon-Rogg enough sedative. Anelle tried to put the I.V. into his arm for reflective sleep when he awoke and went berserk. I tried to establish a telepathic link, but he seems to be able to block it. I’ll tell you something though, it’s a good job we put him in Carol’s cell, he’s shooting up a storm in there”** Ard’ran notified Fiz worriedly. 

**”Would you guys please stop referring to the bloody cell as mine. You’re making me sound like a crazy person”** Carol sighed as she got up out of her chair and made her way to the cell deck. **”Make way people”** she told the worried Skrulls around Yon’s cell and she deactivated the force field cautiously. Once inside she motioned to Talos to reactivate the field. 

**”Yon, It’s me, Carol”** she said softly. 

**”I don’t know any Carol”** he shouted. Anger started to bubble to the surface as he turned to face her. 

**”Vers. It’s me, Vers”** she corrected herself. Yon stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, and then she saw his eyes flare up like hers did when she was angry. He stalked across the room with rage radiating from his body as he made his way towards her. 

**”WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?”** he shouted as he came up level with her and grabbed her by the throat. **”I asked you, what did you do to me?”** he hissed through gritted teeth. 

Carol was gasping for air but managed to send a stand down signal to everyone outside the cell who was visibly concerned and worried. Fury looked like he was going to take aim and fire at any minute. 

**Yon, I’ve done nothing”** she managed to croak out. 

**”Not true my love. You gave me to the enemy. After all we’ve been through; I honestly thought that deep down you still loved me. My own mate gave me to our enemy”** he cried tears that stung with betrayal, it was at that moment that Yon let go of Carol in shock and touched his face, when he pulled his fingers away from his face he looked at the water on them quizzically. He let out a short huff of laughter, **”I honestly have never cried in my life All the battles I have fought, all the people I have lost and killed, and then you come along and destroy me”** Carol wanted to cry, of cause he would see tears as weakness.

 **”The Skrull are not the enemy Yon. You have been lied to, but never by me. Please my love, think. Listen to our blood, let it talk to you, you will feel the truth in my words”** she told him calmly. Yon closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax and listened. He could hear the blood move through her veins and heard it pulse through her heart, that same heart that beat for him. There was no deception. He slowly backed away from her as he suddenly didn’t trust his actions. He was confused and afraid, **”How did they break me so easily?”** he asked himself aloud, shame thick in his voice. 

**”This is all my fault you know. I should never have told the Supremor you were ready. None of this would have happened if I had just opened my eyes and saw what was in front of me. I should have just, said, NO! But that’s my problem isn’t it Vers? I can never say no to you”** he smiled softly as he walked back to her and cupped the side of her face in his hand. Carol pressed her face into his palm and closed her eyes. Her heart broke as she realised that she couldn’t take his pain away. A pain that she had indirectly caused by bringing here in the first place. **”The irony is that I caused all of this”** Yon continued, breaking her train of thought. 

**”Yon. I wasn’t the only one that had my head tampered with. You had memories altered too”** Carol explained to her mate. He sat down on the bunk supplied to him and for the first time ever Carol saw a man that looked defeated. She sat next to him and pulled him into an embrace. 

**”I want to say lies”** he said softly, relishing in her embrace, he truly thought he had lost her, **”But even I can’t argue with what is floating around in my head at this very moment. Would you think less of me if I told you that I actually feel fear?”** he asked her, as tears threatened to fall once more. 

Carol gently broke their embrace so that she could face Yon, she needed him to see her face and know the words that she would speak would be true. He could always read her face like a book, **”Yon-Rogg”** she said formally so that she would have his undivided attention, **”I would never think you weak. It is a strong man that can admit his feelings and visibly show his emotions. There is NO weakness in emotion. You my love are the strongest and bravest man I know. But I do need you to trust me and be strong and brave once more. Princess Anelle needs to complete your deprogramming, she will need to place an I.V. in your arm to induce sleep. The drug euphoric will be administered to keep you in a prolonged dream state so that your subconscious can eradicate the false memories. Would you do this for me Yon?”** Carol asked, while gently holding his face in her hands and looking deeply into his eyes.

 **”For you my love, I would do anything; even lay down my life for you. I trust you with my life, do what you think is best”** he smiled tiredly. **”I would say that I was in need of a good sleep, but I fear that this procedure will not give me the rest I so desperately crave right now.”** Carol smiled sympathetically and kissed Yon gently. He sighed with contentment, then composed himself **”Let us start this procedure before I change my mind”** he called out to Anelle who was waiting outside of his cell. 

Anelle warily approached Yon-Rogg with the medical equipment **”Please lay down Commander”** she asked politely, Yon could tell she was scared of him but still she performed her duties, she worked through her fear. He smiled at her to reassure her that she was in no danger and he was pleased to see her return his smile. Anelle placed the I.V. into his arm with ease, Yon-Rogg was impressed, if he ever had to have a procedure performed back on Hala they always had problems trying to find a vein and here was a Skrull, a so called lesser being doing the job with ease making the med techs back on Hala look inept. His last thought as he fell asleep was he would be honoured to consider this Skrull a friend. 

**”Yon-Rogg, you’re required to attend debriefing, follow me”** Bel-Dann notified Yon. Yon had just returned from a mission to A-Chiltar III, the books and com files had described it as 60% marsh and 40% prairie, what the books and com files had not said was that the atmosphere had a very high methane content and currently Yon currently smelled like he had just taken a dip in a cheetahmen cesspit. He looked at Bel-Dann rather dejected. 

**”Now? Right his minute?”** Yon asked with a sigh that caused Bel-Dann to raise an eyebrow that basically asked if Yon was questioning his orders. That was until he got up close and his nose started twitching with the offensive odour that was radiating from Yon-Rogg. 

**”uh hmm. Maybe a shower first Yon-Rogg”** he laughed, **”Let me guess, A-Chiltar III? You never forget that stench. May I suggest a fruit that is used on C-53? Tomatoes or rather tomato juice. It works a treat”** Bel-Dann laughed as he walked by. Once showered and debriefed he was on his way to the Supreme Intelligence for his next mission. Yon walked onto the Hexagon tile on the floor and fought against the urge to push away the creeping tendrils. It was something you never got used to. 

**”Yon-Rogg, welcome. Congratulations on another successful mission”** His doppelganger laughed. The dream flickered and he was looking at a rather imposing looking man. He didn’t speak with his voice but with his hands. He had a stern face but Yon didn’t feel threatened by him. He felt like he knew him, but when he tried to remember his name Yon felt a searing pain and suddenly he was back with the Supremor. Another flicker and he was standing in front of a regal looking woman. He was aware that he was very young, single figures maybe 7 or 8 and he must have had some sort of accident because he was crying, the woman’s vibrant red hair snaked up and wiped away his tears, again, when he tried to remember the woman’s name he felt pain.

The memory flickered once more. He was standing in front of another woman **”Aeric? Is that you child?”** she asked startling Yon-Rogg. This was defiantly not a memory or dream. **”Don’t you remember me? It is I Desidera, official finder for the Royal family. I’ve been looking for you for some time. Where on Earth have you been boy?”** she asked. He managed to say **”Hala”** before the picture faded out and he was suddenly transported to just before the last Supremor meal he had attended with Vers. 

His Supremor gratitude was going to be different this cycle. Yon-Rogg excitedly paced back and for in his quarters rehearsing what he was going to say to get Vers to accompany him. She was the vessel of his blood so her bloodline was now house off Rogg so she had every right to attend the meal. All who mattered would know this and everyone else would assume she was his mate. **”Ok. Vers, as you know every full sun cycle we have a Supremor gratitude meal and I would like you….no, I would be honoured if you would accompany me. Yes. A little formal, but to the point”** he nodded to himself, perfect. He smiled nervously. The truth was she was going whether she liked it or not, the Supremor had cast in stone their future. If he had to he would make it a direct order.

He shuddered as he remembered his last communion with the S.I. **”You will rebuild the house of Rogg Yon-Rogg. I have released you from your involuntary vow of celibacy. You will take a mate. I have chosen Vers for you Yon-Rogg, I can sense your feelings for her”** his reflection was smiling at him as if he had just given him a great gift, which, yes, they had, but surely Vers should be able to choose her own path in life from this point forward.

****

****

**”But she is my subordinate your Intelligence”** he had argued. 

**”Exceptions can be made in this instance Yon-Rogg. Your house must be rebuilt”** the Supremor insisted

**”Thank you your Supremor, but I think in this instance it would be inappropri…..”**

**”Maybe I should put in another way”** the S.I. interrupted. **”You will bond with Vers, she will be your mate and you will breed with her, is that clear Yon-Rogg?”** Yon looked at the Supremor with hidden disgust. Surely this is not right? To take away free will like this was an affront to everything he had been taught. He knew Vers would accept him as her mate. She could never refuse him due to the call of his blood. But to take her when she wasn’t aware of why she felt this way about him, it felt wrong. The S.I. was monitoring his thoughts and smirked, **”Yon-Rogg. Is it Vers honour and well being you worry about? Or the fact that you have never laid down with a woman before?”** they asked and laughed cruelly as Yon-Rogg began to blush with embarrassment at the Supremor’s words. He bowed his head in shame. How could they be so cruel? He had been loyal. His loyalty had never faltered; he had served them well and without question until now. **”Look at me”** the S.I. commanded, Yon-Rogg slowly raised his head and looked himself in the eyes. The S.I. marched up to Yon and grabbed him by the throat, **”You will bond with Vers. You will breed with Vers and the two of you and your offspring will be the Krees' greatest weapons and defence. This is our will. Is that clear Yon-Rogg?”** the S.I. sneered. 

**”Yes your Intelligence. All is very clear”** he whimpered before he blacked out. Yon shuddered at the memory. He wasn’t quite sure how he would be a weapon though. He did not burn with Star fire. Only in his dreams he had ever been Vers’ equal. 

Yon had finished dressing in his formal uniform and then picked up the beautiful flowing gown he had picked out for Vers. He had pictured her wearing it, How it would cling to her body but flare out just under her perfectly formed backside with just enough of a train to give her her regal status. He had made sure that the dress would be backless so that when he gently touched the small of her back to lead her into the great hall her nerve endings would be on fire for him. The dress was a beautiful shade of what the Terran’s called emerald green ad Vers would look like the goddess she is in it he thought proudly.

Yon-Rogg took a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock on Vers’ door. He gave two sharp knocks and waited for Vers to open the door patiently

 **”Commander? Is something wrong?”** Vers asked. She was stood behind her door while poking her head around the edge at her visitor. 

**”Nothings wrong Vers, may I come in?” **he asked with a nervous smile****

********

********

********

********

**”Ahh, um, well sure”** she agreed nervously and opened the door while still stood behind it. **”I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting visitors”** she said as she slowly closed the door.

**”Vers I wanted to ask you if you would, umm, ha ha, ehm, oh collective”** he just about managed to say as he finally saw Vers and she was stood in front of him in a rather suggestive set of undergarments. He managed to compose himself and stared at her, drinking in the sight in front of him. He slowly walked over to her and wove his fingers into her hair while lightly tugging her head backwards so that she was looking directly into his eyes. He brushed his lips over hers ever so lightly as if testing the waters. He hadn’t been blasted across the room so that was a positive. It was Vers that deepened the kiss causing Yon-Rogg’s senses to walk out and shut the door behind them. 

Vers slowly pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Yon **”What was it you were going to ask me?”** she grinned after she had caught her breath. 

Yon still not thinking correctly simply said **”Would you mate with me?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Forewarned is forearmed. Next chapters going to get steamy ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yon-Rogg's deprogramming comes to a head as the Inhumans become aware that one of their own has come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. As always it's like really earlier here in Wales UK. 02:58 to be precise. Please forgive any spelling errors.

Vers looked at Yon-Rogg in total shock, she wasn’t sure she heard correctly. She was certain he had just asked to mate with her, an act that was not possible as pink skins were not allowed to take a mate and also, he was her Commander and an extracurricular activity with a superior officer was taboo. There was only one way to find out,”I’m sorry, did I just hear you correctly?” she managed to squeak. Then it finally dawned on Yon what he had just said. He let out a little huff of laughter that was full with embarrassment and took a deep breath while trying to think about how to sort out his slip of the tongue.

”Um. I’m sorry. This was not how I had envisioned myself asking for our union. What I had been rehearsing for most of this afternoon was would you please accompany me to the Supremor meal and when the evening was over with I was going to and I still am, going to ask you if you would do me the honour of becoming my mate. I must admit, the way you are dressed at this very moment is causing my brain and mouth to act as two separate entities” he dipped his head, embarrassed at his confession and looked upwards through his lashes giving Vers a shy smile as he waited for her answer, well that just made Vers melt, her legs turned to jelly and when did thinking become so damned hard? 

She cleared her throat trying to kick start her brain as she processed everything Yon had just said to her ”I didn’t think that a Subordinate and a Commander could officially mate, and we’re both pink skins Yon. It’s not allowed” she knew it was illegal for a pink skin to mate; it was something she was told practically every day. She remembered cooing over a baby once and the mother had told her that it was a shame she could not breed as her child would be stunning. Vers knew it was a complement and had thanked the mother sweetly, but the statement had still hurt tremendously. 

”The Supremor has ordered me to take a mate as I am the last surviving heir to the house of Rogg. They have even changed the law to allow this. I know. I know, I was shocked when they notified me of this development also” he told Vers after seeing the look of astonishment on her face. ”I’m not sure if you are aware, but my brother was executed for trying to murder me. He resented me for surviving the bombing. He always made a point of telling me it should have been me that had died, not our parents.” Yon had never understood why his brother hated him so, Lar-Rogg had always told him that he would never be Kree, he had called him an alien and to find out that Lar-Rogg had tried to assassinate him cut him to the bone. ”Anyway I digress. I have been in love with you since the first day that you blew into my life. The Intelligence knew I would not take anyone else for a mate, so they have given me permission to pursue you. If of course that is your wish” he smiled hopefully then gave her his new signature smouldering gaze. Inside he was grinning, he could see he had turned her into a quivering wreck and he loved every minute of it. It made him feel powerful. 

”Yes Yon” Vers was breathless, the man was absolutely gorgeous there was no way in hell she was ever going to refuse him. She had wanted him from the very first time she had set eyes on him in the infirmary and had been totally lost in those beautiful golden eyes that had been filled with concern at her plight. ”I would be honoured to call you my mate” she had the biggest grin on her face. 

Yon-Rogg visibly relaxed, he didn’t know why he was so nervous, there was no way she would have said no to him as the blood ties between the two of them were too strong. In fact the blood tie was so strong that he felt her fear as she dreamed, he knew she was at his door before she even knocked, and the last night before the annual Starforce gathering he had actually viewed her nightmare as if it were his own.

”May I suggest you get dressed for the Supremor meal? It will be frowned upon if we are late” he was concerned as time was disappearing fast and he wasn’t sure he would be able to leave Vers alone for much longer, she had to cover herself to save him from himself.

”I don’t have anything suitable to wear” Vers was starting to panic, she couldn’t get anything at this late hour and even though her uniform would not be frowned upon it was traditional for the women to be adorned in beautiful gowns and jewels. Yon smiled softly as he picked up the dress he had brought with him and walked it over to her. He ran his index finger down the length of her nose and gave it a little tap on the tip, a sign of endearment, he wasn’t sure where he had picked it up from but it seemed to calm Vers. He handed her the gown and heard her gasp. ”It’s beautiful Yon, but this dress is too expensive. It must have cost an entire month credits. I can’t possibly accept this. You’ll be living hand to mouth for the rest of this moon cycle.”

Yon started to chuckle and the sound danced all the way through Vers making her body tingle. The reaction wasn’t lost on Yon, she really was his. ”Oh Vers. I forget we don’t really converse much about me personally” the fact is he never really talked to anyone outside or inside Starforce about his private life. ”As sole surviving heir to the house of Rogg I am very well off Vers” he started to grin when he saw how shocked she looked, ”May I?” he asked as he took the gown from her and pooled it at her feet. She stepped into the dress and Yon raised the gown up over her body painfully slowly, he couldn’t resist grazing her skin with his fingers causing Vers to visibly shiver with his touch. He secured the gown in place quickly, if he continued with this teasing they wouldn’t be making it to the Supremor Meal and that would be a painful conversation with the Intelligence. ”You look stunning” he told her proudly as he placed a feather light kiss at the crook of her neck causing her to sigh and lean into him suggestively. “One more thing” he told her as he gently unwrapped her from him. “A lady of the manor should not go to the Celebration without the proper adornments” and proudly handed her an ornate box with his and hers names painted on it. Vers opened the box to find the most beautiful Xandarian diamonds double teardrop set, a necklace, earrings and the most spectacular looking ring that he dutifully removed from the box and placed on her promise finger. “There, that’s better” he announced proudly. “Time is fleeting Vers”

She shook herself out of his spell, shaking the fog from her brain ”Everything is beautiful Yon” she told him once again as she studied herself in the mirror, ”Just let me do something quickly with my face and hair and I’ll be right with you” she was giddy with excitement. ”I’m going on a date with Yon-Rogg “ she thought to herself as she started tugging her hair into a respectable up do and making her face up. It was only when she finished that it suddenly hit her. She wasn’t going on a date with Yon-Rogg. She was being publicly paraded in front of the higher ups and nobility that had always told them that they were substandard and inferior, as his mate. She balked, ”Inferior my ass” she said quietly to herself, if it came down to a fight between a pink skin and a blue, the pink skin would win hands down as they were studier and had more stamina. This is why the pink skins did the grunt work and the fighting while the blue skins did the specialist work, like being a sniper for example. Speaking of snipers, Minn-Erva was going to be pissed; she couldn’t help but giggle at the thought. 

* * *

”He’s stuck in this dream” Carol told Anelle, ” He’s not shifting” Carol was worried, if Yon didn’t shift this meant the program was working and the Supreme Intelligence had won. This could not and would not be allowed. 

”How can you possibly know this?” Anelle was utterly confused and Vers apparent observation. 

”We have a connection that’s both telepathic and empathic” Carol explained, causing everyone’s ears to prick up, Carol sighed, she thought this personal and didn’t want to share but it was obvious by the ”You’re not leaving that there” looks that everyone was giving that they were not going to let this go. She sat in the chair next to Yon and caught hold of his hand, lacing her fingers through his as she brought his hand up to her face and nuzzled it tenderly. ”It’s a side effect of the blood bond I think. It wasn’t until after our mating and completion of the bond did I notice it. Subtle little things at first, like when were in my very first debriefing with him as a couple, I heard ”This is boring!” and I noticed that everyone else in the room did not react to that statement, not even the General that should have been screaming at Yon for his disrespect. I remember asking is it normal for everyone to let you disrespect the General so? And he looked at me confused. His face when I told him that I had heard him clearly say that the debriefing was boring “ she laughed remembering the look that was a mixture of wonder and ”Oh holy collective, I’m in for it now” that had crossed his face fleetingly. Carol cleared her throat and continued ”He had told me that he had been able to pick up on my thoughts and emotions from nearly day one. It started after he transfused me. But after we completed the bond it grew a whole lot stronger for the both of us.” 

”He was captured once and I could feel every blow he received, every cut that was inflicted on him and I could hear their laughter as they finally managed to break a bone after hours of beating him. I had to beg the Intelligence to send a rescue party and they thought the whole situation was amusing as they viewed what he was going through. You see, they could see everything through my eyes as they and I were linked in the mainframe. When the team and I retrieved Yon he was a total mess, but he still managed to walk onto the Helion without aid. Only I heard his silent cries as his broken bones moved unnaturally and his cut skin stung like salt had just been rubbed into them. “

”Korath once said that he laughed on the inside, well that’s how a Kree cries also. Only, I get to hear the screams and the wailing and trust me when I say that is something I hope none of you ever have to hear. No one should hear the pain of your loved one being tortured and feeling broken inside. The shame he felt when he was called useless by his gods because he was showing his mate weakness was unbearable. I think it was worse for him because I could see, hear and feel everything he went through as if I were going through it also. So you see, I now he’s stuck in this dream because I can see it as clearly as if I were watching the Television” Carol concluded her explanation to a very shocked and amazed crowd while wiping away tears that now ran freely down her face. 

”So why aint he jumping?” Fury was intrigued by the whole thing and wanted to change the subject slightly. 

”He’s remembering our first date as it were” Carol smiled, as she sniffed, still wiping away tears. If you were going to be trapped in a dream, this was most certainly the one to be trapped in. 

”Must have been some date judging by the goofy grin on his face” Fury winked causing Carol to blush a wonderful hue of blue and laugh embarrassed. ”On a first date Miss Danvers? Oh I’m sorry, Mrs Rogg” Fury was clearly teasing, trying to lighten the mood, but for some reason Carol felt like defending the mock accusation. 

”It was also our, um, shall we say wedding night and leave it at that?” 

Fury’s eyes grew wide and started laughing. ”Well that explains the goofy grin, no wonder the dude don’t want to leave the dream” and with that the whole room erupted in laughter, including Carol who now had her face covered by her free hand in embarrassment. She was so glad Yon-Rogg was asleep; he would have found the entire conversation mortifying. 

* * *

”Queen Medusa, I have a mind lock on Aeric” Desidera yelled as she ran into the Royal families meeting area. 

”Are you certain?” Medusa tried not to get too excited as disappointment was a painful emotion, but still tears pricked at her eyes as she looked hopefully at Black Bolt who himself looked overjoyed and full with hope. 

”Where is he?” Black Bolt signed, he wanted to retrieve his younger brother as soon as possible. They had been apart for too long and he needed him home. 

”He’s on board a Kree cruiser in orbit around the Earth my King” Desidera answered while kneeling and bowing her head in respect. Black Bolt placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention and motioned for her to rise. 

”Take a small retrieval party to obtain the Prince, Desidera” Medusa ordered. Desidera nodded in agreement and went to assemble her team. A little while later Medusa and Black Bolt watched from the main window as Eldrac opened his mouth and Desidera and her team walked through to retrieve one of their missing.

”The Kree have overstepped one too many times my love. I think it’s about time they were dealt with once and for all.” Black Bolt nodded his agreement to his wife. The Inhumans were done being the Kree experiments.

* * *

This meal was the first Supremor meal celebration that Yon had ever enjoyed. He had watched Vers out of the corner of his eye as he chatted away with Bel-Dann across the table and absentmindedly placed his hand over Vers hand that was tapping away on the table. He could tell she was nervous and very intimidated. She was sat at a table with every high ranking Kree of Military and nobility on Hala after all. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and Bel-Dann grinned and nodded his approval as he raised his glass, it was a salute to his union with Vers. 

”Bel-Dann is actually smiling, I never thought I’d see the day. I always thought that man had a permanent stick up his arse” she whispered in Yon-Rogg’s ear causing a broad smile to adorn his face. Suddenly people were watching and it suddenly occurred to Yon that everyone at the table had probably thought the same thing about him. He burst out laughing at the thought causing the poor woman who was sat next to him to damn near jump out of her skin. 

”Oh Vers” he sighed “what in the collective am I going to do with you?” that only made Vers giggle away even more. More and more people started to turn to look at Vers. The Supremor meal was the only time that a show of emotion and laughter was ever permitted so he did the only thing he knew that would shut her up. He kissed her, He only broke away from the kiss when he became aware of cheering and clapping at the table and it was only then that he had realised that he had very publically announced that he was intending to take Vers as his mate in front of everyone who was anyone on Hala.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning and suites had been arranged for the guests to stay overnight. ”Goodnight both” General Bel-Dann smiled and winked at Yon as he walked by. Yon noticed that Vers had caught that wink as she walked into the suite. He closed the door and locked it securely then turned to face Vers who was stood facing him bolt upright with her arms folded looking at him with a scowl adorning her face.

”What are you playing at?” usually there would be a courting then the mating but the Intelligence was very clear that he mate with Vers and seal their union as soon as possible, he didn’t know why and after the last communion with the Intelligence he was not going to ask why either.

Yon sighed and motioned to Vers to take a seat beside him as he kicked off his shoes, ”Vers, we really need to talk” he was damned if he was going to give the specifics of his last encounter with the Intelligence but he needed her to realise that they were to be mates and courting was not a luxury that either of them would be afforded, ”I have been told that my union with you is to be swift. We will not be afforded the luxury of courtship as in our line of work I could be wiped out at any time; and an heir must be given to the house of Rogg without delay. What I need you to know is that it has always been you for me Vers. You are the light that lights up my day, the star that lights up my night, the joy in my heart and you are the reason my heart beats” he told her truthfully causing her to give him a heart stopping smile. 

”Wow. What can I possibly say to top that? I love you too Yon and I can literally say that you are the reason my heart beats also. Even though for me that has two meanings as without you my heart would have stopped beating long ago. So, how does this work?” Vers asked innocently.

”How so?” Yon answered confused. Vers was visibly embarrassed and started to giggle again.

”um, well. Ha ha, look, what I mean is, well we are both pink skins and I know that you have never. Well not as far as I know anyway and, Um. You know, and I don’t honestly know if I have and well How does this work?” she managed to mumble getting more embarrassed by the minute. Yon was looking at her with pure amusement and this she forgave as she could also see the pure adoration on his face also, he just took her breath away.

”I’m sure we’ll figure something out” he told her ”I mean it’s not warp fusion science Vers” he laughed as he got up off of the settee and held out his hand for her to take. Yon-Rogg suddenly felt dizzy as everything shifted and suddenly he was looking at Mar-Vell holding out her hand for him to catch hold of

”Come here young one. I have big plans for you child.” She told him as he took her hand and was led onto her cruiser. “You my lad are going to help me bring the prophesy of the Midnight King to life.” Dizziness washed over him once more and Vers was in front of him. Yon was standing in front of Vers, holding out his hand for her to take, which she did with a shy smile. He helped her to her feet and pulled her into his arms.

”You don’t know how long I have yearned for this moment Vers.” He whispered softly in her ear as he embraced her tenderly.

”Oh, I can guess.” She giggled and sighed contentedly as he kissed her softly.

”Was I really that obvious?” He asked her with a little shy smile. Vers wasn’t used to seeing her Commander so vulnerable. But then, he was her Commander. Now, he was her mate. This new dynamic was going to take a lot of getting used to. But she loved this new version of Yon-Rogg. She didn’t think it was possible to love him anymore than she did right this minute.

”I was going to say just as long as I have, but yeah, you really were.” She laughed. “I can’t talk though. I’ve wanted you since the first time I opened my eyes in the med lab and looked into those beautiful golden eyes of yours. I tried to hide how I felt about you. But when you open your door to me in the mornings with your robe undone I really have to stop myself from running my hands all over your chest” but then It occurred to her that she suddenly didn’t have to control herself, he was her mate. So she did exactly what she had wanted to do every single morning when that door slid open. She undid his tunic and thoroughly explored his body. Yon-Rogg closed his eyes and relished in the sensations Vers was causing. He swallowed hard and gasped as the sensation became so intense he almost went to pieces.

“I could never have dreamt that you felt the same way as I. I always thought you weren’t interested. Yon, do you know how hard it has been to keep my hands off of you? Every day when we went to the gym I had to stop myself from jumping your bones” she grinned and took him into a full embrace. Leaning back slightly so that she could look into his eyes she ran her hands down his back before cupping his buttocks and giving a little squeeze. This action caused Yon’s eyes to widen ever so slightly with shock at her admission and administrations. A cloud washed over his eyes and he smirked as a little gasp escaped her as he whisked her off of her feet and carried her into the bedroom. 

”I hope you weren’t bargaining on any sleep tonight Vers, because that’s, what did you say the other day? Ah yes, that aint happening” he laughed as he kicked the door shut behind him. Once in the bed chamber he lowered her gently to the floor and smiled lovingly at Vers as he brushed his hand slowly down over her cheek. The look on his face was almost feral as he grasped at her jaw with a vice like grip. A fleeting look of shock and fear in her eyes brought him back to his senses causing him to lighten his grip but still didn’t release her, “I am sorry. I forget my own strength sometimes.” He told her as he pulled her into a kiss that told her that she was his and that there would be no argument. Vers sighed and melted into his body just as he had dreamt she would and returned his kiss with equal fervour, drawing a triumphant growl from Yon-Rogg. 

Yon reached behind Vers releasing the clasps that held the gown in place and allowed the garment to fall from her body to pool around her feet. The undergarments that he had so admired on her earlier became a casualty of the union as he ripped them from her body and discarded them.

”Lay on the bed and present yourself to your mate. Accept me and our union in the eyes of Kree law and with the blessing of the Supreme Intelligence” These were words he had never dreamt he would ever recite and they filled him with a sense of power as Vers for once in her life did exactly as she was told. She lay down on the bed and shamelessly arranged herself in such a way it caused him to gulp and damned near hyperventilate. He couldn’t help but notice the triumphant look in her eyes as he started to come undone in front of her.

He needed to take control of the situation once more and steadied his breathing. It was then that he decided that he would return the favour as she was too composed for his liking.

As Vers had already done him the honour of partially disrobing him earlier all he had to do was shrug off his tunic, this he decided to do painfully slowly. He lowered the tunic down over his left shoulder first and then down over his right and allowed the garment to slide down and off of his body before catching it in his right hand and throwing it off to the side of the room. He watched as he gained Vers full attention and started to stare at him with her lips slightly parted and her eyes wide. He couldn’t help but grin as her breathing became erratic. What a wonderful sound. Slowly he undid the sash around his waist and threw that across the room also. Then he moved onto his trousers. He undid the fastenings torturingly slowly before lowering them down his legs and kicking them away. When he removed his underwear Vers could see exactly what she had done to him, she gasped. It seems her Commander was not the small man the others had implied.

Yon-Rogg smirked and walked over to the bed. He crawled up the bed towards her like a wild animal stalking his prey with his eyes wild with want and need but he somehow managed to contain himself as he reached her most intimate of places. Poor Vers had to remind herself to breath which proved a feat in itself as she felt his tongue do things to her sex that she had not thought possible. Yon laved at her until her body shook causing her to cry out with her release and just as she was starting to recover from her euphoric state he sank himself into her causing her to cry out once more. It seems that he was to be Vers one and only, that was a feeling that was a heady mixture of pride and ownership.

Yon smiled reassuringly at Vers and slowly lowered himself carefully onto her body and just lay there for a moment as he let her body get used to him being within her. He relished the feeling of being one with his mate. “Are you alright?”

”I’m fine Commander” she sighed as her body got used to the invasion. Yon could not stop smiling. He brushed his lips over hers ever so softly before pulling away and looking deeply into her eyes.

”Do you know you have a gold ring around your pupils?” but before she could answer his question he started to move inside her causing her brain to stop dead in its tracks and just feel.

He moved within her just as slowly as he had undressed, the sensations he was causing made her want to scream. She closed her eyes as this new sensation started to overwhelm her. “Open your eyes Vers. I want to see those eyes as you come undone”. She did as he commanded and looked him dead in the eyes although she had to admit it needed some concentration. Oh those eyes, she could just drown in them she thought and as they fell over the precipice and surrendered to one another, he could have sworn her eyes were gold and not brown.

* * *

“Congratulations on your mating Commander.” The Supreme Intelligence offered congratulations but to Yon-Rogg it almost sounded like they were making fun of him. “We have reviewed last night’s events and we are pleased. Keep that up and we will have little Rogg’s in next to no time” they were laughing. The most wonderful part of his life so far and they were making light of it. “So fragile. Are you upset Yon-Rogg? We thought you better than that.”

”I mean no disrespect your Intelligence. I apologise” Carol watched his memories and just wanted to cry. He was right. That night had been special, it had been perfect and the Intelligence turned it into a trivial mockery. 

”I was your first. How is this possible?” he thought to his mate

”Ahh. Huh. I did not see that question coming.” He could feel her embarrassment and gave a little laugh.

“I did not mean to embarrass you my love”

”Could you all leave us alone?” Vers asked the crowd as she watched Yon-Rogg’s hand glow just as hers did when her emotions run a little riot. They did as she asked after she promised to notify them if anything changed.

”Yon. You have to understand that home on Earth growing up I was classed as a geek and a tomboy. I worked hard to get where I am, or should I say was and it was frowned upon by the men I came into contact with. Back then the feeling was that a woman’s place was in the home and not in the Air Force. Bare foot and pregnant was a term that was thrown around a lot. I was not what they considered sexually attractive and I was smart enough to know when I had become a bet. I would not throw away something that should be special because it was classed as the norm. Making love for the first time should be special and with someone you love. That was what I was brought up to believe and I still believe it to this day.”

Seriously though, you’re changing the subject. This programming needs to be broken. You nearly did it. There was a flash of Mar-Vell. What was this about the Black King?” she asked as she lay down beside him.

”The midnight King. I…Ahh…I” There she was again. Mar-Vell. She was smiling at him.

”Come here young one. I have big plans for you child.” She told him as he took her hand and was led onto her cruiser. “You my lad are going to help me bring the prophesy of the Midnight King to life. I am sorry for what I am about to do child, but it is for the greater good.”

Aeric. Yes. His name was Aeric and he was scared by the woman with the strange eyes. “What are you going to do to me?” he asked with a voice thick with fear.

”I am going to turn you into a creator. What do you know of the Inhumans origins young one?”

”Only that we hail from Earth and that we are closely related to the mutants that reside there. But we are different to them on the genetic level. We are superior to them thanks to Terrigenesis.” He told to woman

”Partially true. The genetics are superior to the mutants on Earth. The genetics are Kree, the people who created the Inhumans. You see at the beginning of the Kree-Skrull war, millions of years ago in what you perceive in time, We built a base on a planet in your solar system that you call Uranus, It was a good strategic position between both the Kree and Skrull worlds. We discovered that their was sentient life on Earth and it had potential to aid us in the war at the genetic level. This life piqued our interest so we began to experiment on the primitive life called Homo sapiens. We bred an genetically advanced Inhuman race as we wanted to correct our evolution stagnation. We also wanted to create a race of super soldiers to end the war with the Skrulls once and for all.”

” You were a successful experiment and we were successful in creating a branch of humanity with wonderful abilities. We abandoned our experiment because a genetic prophecy had been predicted that the experiments would eventually lead to an anomaly that would destroy the Kree Supreme Intelligence, our leader. This was named the prophecy of the Midnight King. I need to bring about this prophecy and terminate the Supreme Intelligence, but this will take time.

”But what does that have to do with me?”

”You are the brother of Blackagar Boltagon. His pet name is Black bolt is it not? I believe that your brother is the midnight king and I need him suitably enraged and vengeful so that he will destroy that infernal machine. Making his beloved little brother Kree and training him to be the most feared warrior in Starforce should serve as a catalyst for this. Especially if his little brother is tasked with hunting down stray Inhumans. Young Aeric. From this day forth you shall be called Yon-Rogg. I have a family on Hala willing to take you in as their own. They will show you how to be Kree. What they cannot teach you I will program into you with false memories that will overwrite your own. You cease to be Inhuman this day young one” 

”That Skrull we caught earlier. We have just finished reprogramming him Mar-Vell. Are you sure you want to let him go? It’s a Skrull. It’s our place to terminate them all.”

”Talos will be needed in the future. You will leave him unharmed Bel-Dann. Anyway. To change the subject. This is young Aeric of the Inhumans. I have renamed him Yon-Rogg. The Rogg’s are waiting to receive him on Hala. Reprogram him and train him to be the first pink skin Starforce Commander. Teach him to be ruthless and make sure the Supreme Intelligence favours him above all others” and with that Yon-Rogg was rendered unconscious. When he awoke he was surrounded by blue people that looked at him with love in their eyes. Well most of them, his brother seemed to hate his guts. It was Lar-Rogg that caused Yon-Rogg’s accident that landed him in this hospital apparently. He made a promise to himself that day. No man, woman or child would ever cause him weakness or harm ever again. He would be the best version of himself and be worshipped by all Kree.

Yon gasped as the memories flooded back. He fought through the pain that had been programmed with the memories. The idea was if a memory was accompanied by pain he would not dwell on the memory and leave it well alone. Well they made him Kree. They gave him increased stamina and the ability to fight pain. He was Yon-Rogg who never lost a fight. No. He was Aeric. A Prince of Attilan and Black Bolt’s brother. One thing that Mar-Vell had failed to realise that Aeric’s nickname was Midnight and she had indeed started the Prophecy of the Midnight King. He was going to help his mate. We are going to end you Supremor. “We’re coming to end it. The war, the lies, all of it” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is a long chapter but there was no way I could edit this one down. I've tried to go for steamy and not so much smutty. I hope I got the balance right. I hope you enjoy this one. As always, let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said at the beginning I have been spending a little time reading Judelaws Tumblr page and I picked up on a point that she had made. Yon-Rogg was just as much a victim as Carol was. The man had been lied to since birth, brainwashed and to send him home and back to the Abuser who most likely kill him would be a crime. So this story will try to straighten out the mess that the S.I. has caused in a great man.


End file.
